Human Interactions
by TheRazzleDazzleDame
Summary: Who knew humans could invent such an evil punishment for their sparklings? Optimus shows Megatron said punishment. Spankfic.  I went back and fixed some things that were bothering me


Be gentle, this is my first time writing a Transformers fic. ;)

(Don't own a thing.)

* * *

><p>As Megatron watched the only exit collapse in on itself, he realized a few things.<p>

The first – but by no means the first time the thought had entered his CPU – realization was that it was a bad idea to have Starscream watching his back. The idiot had fled at the first sign of trouble. And it wasn't that Startscream had ran, no. What really got under his circuitry was that the little glitch only left to ensure the Decepticon leader's imprisonment.

Before he blew a gasket – literally – Megatron moved on to the second thing that was abruptly brought to his attention. He could fume about his second in command for quite a while, and that would accomplish nothing in his current situation.

The second and possibly the most dismal thing that crossed his processor was that without assistance there was no chance of escaping his new found prison. Who knew underground bases could be so easily turned into in-escapable death traps? All he had wanted was the research on radiation…

The sound of shifting rubble brought Megatron to his final frustrating realization (and out of his pondering of the second) –

He was stuck with Optimus fragging Prime.

Megatron turned, hoping to see the leader of the Autobots dented beyond repair. Luckily he had managed to avoid major damage himself; the worst he had received being a rather large chunk of rock landing on his left pede. He could walk, but not much else. It would be an easy fix once he returned to base. What was really a problem was his cannon. It had been pummeled into an un-usable mess by falling rocks and metal.

Optimus stood, the only damage being a few scratches. Megatron spat out a curse. How did he mange to come out unscathed? The blast should have left him twitching on the floor.

Perhaps Earth radiation wasn't as powerful as Megatron had first thought.

Of course, that thought quickly changed when he found himself face plates first on the ground. Megatron growled, realizing that the blast of radiation meant for Optimus had somehow ended up affecting him.

Really, Starscream shouldn't have been brought along at all. Or not given the chance to fire any weapons of mass-destruction…

"It seems that we're trapped," Optimus muttered as he stepped closer. Megatron did his best not to start cussing at the uncalled for and rather obvious comment.

He did growl, though. Optimus looked over his prone form, that frustratingly calm look on his face-plates causing Megatron to shake with anger. He sat up, with more difficulty than he would have liked, and examined his damaged base with delicate presses from his fingers. The damage wasn't as bad as he first thought, but he would still have trouble getting around.

"Are you injured?" Optimus asked. He was making his way over to Megatron, who resisted the urge to roll his optics.

"It's nothing," he snapped as he began to stand, forgetting about his injured foot. "This is your fault, so don't start with the helpful act."

Optimus stopped short a few feet from Megatron. "My fault? Megatron, you're the one who attacked this lab – "

"And you're the one who ruined everything," Megatron muttered as he felt his body sway. Something akin to worry began to form; he was in no shape to take Optimus in his current state. But even so, that didn't stop him from giving the Prime his most venomous glare.

"How can you not see the error in your ways?" The question held more than the weight of their current situation. Megatron felt his dental plates grind together, his anger rising.

"Oh, I'm in the wrong? Prime, I – "

"I did not ask to start an argument." Optimus' calm was beginning to melt. "Can't you see what this war is doing to us? To the humans?" He paused, giving Megatron a meaningful look.

"Why must you continue this? It's gone on long enough."

Megatron's mouth fell open. Was Prime really talking peace?

"Frag off, Prime," he said before he put any thought into the comment. Megatron knew he should have calmed himself before going on, but he didn't.

"You act so noble, pretending to be the hero when in reality you've done as much "wrong" as I have." He paused and laughed humorlessly. "You're so delusional, you know that? Preaching to me about – "

Megatron felt a large servo grab his wrist with unbelievable force and he actually winced at the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Optimus was looking around, for what, Megatron was nervous to find out. Those blue orbs stopped on something, and before Megatron could see what it was he was being tugged by his wrist towards it. Outraged, he spoke.

"Optimus, what in Primus' name are you doing?" There was no response, so Megatron began pulling on Optimus' vice like grip with his free hand. Oh how he wished his cannon hadn't been damaged…

"Will you stop squirming? It will make this easier."

The cryptic demand caused Megatron's worry to double. "Prime, if you don't let go of me I will – "

Blue optics met red, and Megatron's mouth snapped shut. "What? You're still feeling the effects of that radiation ray Starscream set off, and on top of that you're injured. I'd say that your ability to do anything is non-existent at the moment."

Before Megatron could think of a response, Optimus sat, pulling him down with him. He felt his body being repositioned and physically froze as his chest collided with Optimus' knee.

Worry was replaced with panic as Megatron realized he really was powerless. Not only that, he was sprawled across his enemy's lap.

"Op-Optimus, what are you doing?" The Prime continued positioning Megatron's body across his legs. What was he doing? The question was starting to eat away at the silver mech. Megatron felt his top half suddenly trapped between Optimus' arm and thigh, the white metal digging into his chest.

Optimus pressed his arm harder against Megatron's back. "Usually, when words fail action is needed."

"What the frag do you me – ow!"

Optimus Prime had just struck Megatron's aft.

Shock was putting what Megatron was feeling mildly. "Wha-what is this? Have you lost your – "

Optimus gave another swat, the force of the impact greater than the last. Megatron tried not to yelp in pain, but he did feel his body jerk. "Humans call it spanking. They use it to punish their sparklings when they've been...disobedient."

Megatron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Disobedient? They were in a slagging war! On opposite sides! He tried moving his aft out of Optimus' reach, but the action only made things worse.

"As I said before, this would be easier if you would stop squirming." Optimus wrapped his arm around Megatron's waist, pushing the mech's upper half over his leg so that his bottom was pushed higher in the air. Megatron was completely in shock as he realized he was draped over Optimus' thigh.

After regaining some composure, Megatron began to take advantage of the fact that his arms were free. He began attacking Optimus' leg, but felt any hopes of escaping his captor's grip slip away. He was far weaker than he had first thought, and the pathetic attempts did absolutely nothing to Optimus. Megatron growled in frustration, readying himself to give a verbal assault.

But anything he had thought to say disappeared when Optimus began swatting his aft again.

_If I was at full power, you would be headless by now,_ Megatron thought as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out each time his enemy's hand connected with his aft. "When I get out of here, I swear to Primus..!"

Optimus began to quicken the pace and Megatron's threats, verbal or otherwise, died away. He kicked his legs in a futile attempt to free himself, but only managed to get himself even more trapped. Optimus wrapped his free leg over Megatron's, not missing a beat with his servo all the while.

"Opt – ah! – mus…this isn't – ah! – right!" Megatron felt his optics actually tearing up. He had never been hit in his aft before, and he had to admit it was rather painful.

The swatting – no, pounding – ceased and Megatron felt his body relax against Optimus' leg. He knew how weak he seemed, but the pain and growing exhaustion were taking their toll. Also, he didn't want to anger Optimus any further. The stinging in his rear made sure that he didn't.

"Explain."

Oh, but Megatron's anger often got the best of him, and he was speaking before he knew what he was saying. "Expl-uh – _Prime_, you of all mechs should know why this isn't right!" He paused, looking back at Optimus. "For starters, I'm defenseless, and here you are attacking me! Doesn't that go against your so-called Autobot sense of honor?"

Optimus held up his hand. Megatron panicked. "W-wait! I'm not finished!" He could _not_ believe he was pleading.

"Then finish." Optimus' tone was beyond frightening; it was calm.

"You-you can't force your ideals on me, especially by punishing me because I d-don't agree with you." Megatron couldn't believe how much his aft was hurting! He couldn't imagine the pain if Optimus continued. There was a pause, and, despite how pathetic it was, Megatron felt his spark leap as Optimus put his hand to his side. Finally! The insanity was over!

"Megatron, you misunderstand," the Autobot leader shook his head, pity in his optics. "I'm punishing you because the humans have nothing to do with our war, and you always seem to bring them harm."

"I'm getting my aft beat because of those insects?" Megatron spat out the last word as his anger began taking hold of him. "They are puny, useless, dispos – ahhh!"

Optimus' hand began assaulting Megatron's aft, the pace unrelenting. Megatron actually felt heat rising from his rear, the metal probably turning red from the speed of Optimus' hand, (he knew how ridiculous the thought was but couldn't help but imagine it). There was no doubt in Megatron's mind that there were numerous dents back there, too, and he felt the shame like a tidal wave crashing into his body. How was he going to explain the dents there?

"St-stop! This is-isn't – AH!"

Tears were streaming down Megatron's face-plates and the shame they caused was almost too much. He hadn't cried in...well, he couldn't remember; a testament to how long it had been.

For a moment Megatron absently wondered if this was what Starscream felt when he beat him senseless. The Seeker would always cry at some point during his punishment. Megatron suddenly felt disgusted with himself. Startscream was a traitorous glitch, deserving even more than what Megatron dealt him. If anything, he was doing the mech a favor for not destroying him.

It took a moment for Megatron to realize Optimus had stopped. Before he could process that properly, he felt strong servos help him stand on shaky legs. He felt like a sparkling. The great Megatron was literally helpless at that moment.

He couldn't look Optimus straight in the face but he gave him a glance. With more fear than he should have felt, Megatron realized his face-plates were covered with his tears and he quickly looked away. It wouldn't do to have the enemy know that he had cried.

Hopefully Optimus hadn't seen anything. Of course, Megatron would never know. The damned Autobot wouldn't say anything, just give him that stupid, pity-filled look he did so well...and so often. Optimus was probably giving him said look right that second; Megatron wasn't sure though, because he _was not _going to look.

"Megatron, I – "

Luckily the entrance was blasted through at that moment. Megatron did not want to hear what Prime was going to say, and as he looked up he realized he had never been happier to see Starscream in all of his time knowing the brightly colored idiot.

The Seeker had his null rays pointed toward Optimus, but his optics were on Megatron. Surprisingly loyal behavior, considering how he had left his leader for scrap the moment the lab caved in. "Are you injured? And why is Prime still functioning?"

Megatron ignored the concern; it wasn't real anyway. "I am…damaged." He paused, glaring at the jet. "Leave him. You couldn't defeat him alone." Starscream frowned, but put his arms down.

"Figures. You would be injured while Prime gets away scratch free. Typical – "

"Enough, Starscream." Megatron started for the exit, his body shaking. He swatted Starscream away when he offered to help.

"This changes nothing, Optimus," he said, not even turning to look at the Autobot. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle. Megatron would normally be angered by such a reaction, but at the moment he couldn't find any real ire.

He would probably be laughing too if he wasn't trying so hard to lie to himself. Something _had_ changed, he just didn't want to know what that was.

* * *

><p>(I just felt like writing some late night spank action, (I was up till 3:30 writing this weirdness). Hope I didn't botch the characters too much.)<p>

(Also, I made some changes. lol Not that anyone will probably even notice.)


End file.
